<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partners by JaskiersWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159187">Partners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf'>JaskiersWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lambden Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual Lambert (The Witcher), Asexual Relationship, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ace Lambert - Written for ace week. </p><p>Lambert comes out as ace to Aiden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lambden Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lambert inspected the blade of his sword closely. The edge was still razor sharp but the urge to sharpen it further was almost overwhelming. He’d been travelling with Aiden for a while, ever since the cat witcher had saved his life on a contract. They were friends but even Lambert could tell there was this weird… thing between them. Aiden was a born flirt, worse than Geralt’s bard, and Lambert was never one to back down from a challenge so he flirted back. He enjoyed a good flirt. He loved the way people got flustered because of his attentions. It filled him with a sense of pride and reminded him that not everyone thought witchers were monsters.</p><p>But earlier that evening Aiden had kissed him on the cheek and he hadn’t been able to hide the way his entire body tensed up. Aiden had pulled away with a hurt expression and they hadn’t talked since. Aiden went into the forest to hunt and Lambert cooked the doe the cat witcher had brought back in silence.</p><p>Lambert glanced up at his friend. Aiden was busy whittling a piece of wood with one of his daggers with more force than necessary. It wouldn’t be his best work, the chunks of wood that were splintering off were larger than needed. There would not be any details on this sculpture. Lambert sighed. He knew it was up to him to fix this but he didn’t know how to explain it. He’d always been… broken. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Aiden was going to hate him. He’d been a fucking tease, flirting with his friend like he had when he’d known he wouldn’t be able to give Aiden what he wanted, but the thing was that he actually really liked Aiden. He wasn’t sure whether it was romantic or not but he definitely liked the cat witcher a shit ton more than any of his other friends. He enjoyed it when they curled up together in one bed roll, he liked that they travelled together and the strange sense of domesticity that provided.</p><p>Kaer Morhen was his home. Aiden was his home away from home and he did love Aiden… in his own Lambert way.</p><p>But kissing and sex stuff? He just… He didn’t want it. It wasn’t for him. He hated the feeling of being different but he was a witcher anyway so people already thought he was weird. What was one more thing on the list? But Aiden wasn’t most people and Lambert didn’t want his friend to look at him any differently so he was nervous, and fuck did he hate feeling nervous. He was a fucking monster slayer for fuck’s sake. Feelings should have been easy compared to a wyvern or fiend, but here he was contemplating sharpening his swords instead of apologising to his best friend.</p><p>“Oh spit it out, wolf.” Aiden snapped. “And if this isn’t a fucking good apology I’ll slit your throat.”</p><p>Lambert glared at Aiden and raised his sword. “I’d like to see you try, kitten.”</p><p>Aiden gritted his teeth and twirled his daggers in his hands. “You are on thin ice, wolf.”</p><p>Lambert groaned and sighed. Starting a fight was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Normally he would happily brawl with Aiden but he wasn’t so sure he would survive with Aiden’s current mood. He sheathed his sword over his shoulder and crossed his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>“Promise you’ll listen?” Aiden sheathed one of his daggers and nodded. “And try not to judge.” Aiden raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue. “I. I don’t like kissing.” Lambert admitted. “Or sex.” He added just to clarify. “I know it’s weird and there’s something wrong with me. Fuck, who doesn’t like sex? Everyone likes sex, but I just… anytime I think about it I just…. ahh!” He yelled and spun away from his friend. It was too much. He couldn’t watch the disappointment in Aiden’s eyes.</p><p>“Lambert?” Aiden’s voice was warm like honey, a stark contrast to the icy bitterness just seconds before. Lambert hummed in response. “There’s nothing wrong with you.”</p><p>Lambert laughed bitterly. “Yeah right. I’m broken. You don’t need to feel sorry for me.”</p><p>“Can I hug you?” Aiden asked quietly, shuffling closer to him until they were only a few inches apart. Lambert nodded and Aiden pulled him into a tight hug, his hands threading through Lambert’s long hair. “You’re not broken, darling. I wish you’d told me sooner. I thought… I thought you liked me and then when you froze up, I thought you hated me.”</p><p>“Never.” Lambert vowed as he buried his face in Aiden’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend, my partner.”</p><p>“Silly wolf.” Aiden chuckled and pulled back from the hug so he could rest a hand on Lambert’s cheek. “Is this alright?”</p><p>Lambert frowned and considered it. He didn’t feel that weird icy emptiness like he did after Aiden had kissed him so he nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Good. We’ll work it out, we’ll find a way that suits us. I promise you, my wolf.” Aiden rested his forehead against Lambert’s. “Partners?”</p><p>Lambert huffed a laugh. “Yeah. Partners.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also on <a href="https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/632961965619331072/vibrates-intensely-ace-lambert-please-just-ace">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>